The Masters and the Apprentice
by little dumpling
Summary: Anakin catches ObiWan doing naughty deeds in the bedroom with none other than our favorite man Quinlan Vos, GASP! What will our adventurous young Hero with No Fear do? Slash. QuinxObi How many men can we get in that bed anyway? PWP


A/N: So I recently stumbled upon a site that had a place for people to post plot bunnies they had so other writers could pick them up and use them. So the site was dedicated to Star Wars, which is not the genre I usually write in. Hearing all the cute and funny ideas everyone had I decided to use a few and make a series of plot bunnies. The site also convinced me of the importance of holding on to ones ideas, even if you don't use them. As such I have the hugest document saved dedicated just to my bunnies, and I tell you it is the funniest thing in the world to read over. One day I may put it up on the web. 'Nuff from me, so here is Plot Bunny one:

_**First Name :**__ T.J. __**Story Idea :**__ Anakin catchs Obi-Wan having sex!!_

**The Masters and the Apprentice**

Suggested Soundtrack: "The Best of You" by The Foo Fighters

"Uhnn," Obi-Wan groaned sensuously. "Quin, stop teasing!"

Quinlin Vos laughed as he deep-throated Obi-Wan, his throat's vibration causing chills up and down Obi-Wan's spine. Ignoring more plies, Quinlin brought Obi Wan to the edge with his mouth around Obi's penis and his fingers squeezing Obi's nipples. Finally as Obi-Wan came he called Quinlin's name, gasping for air.

"Not fair Quinlin," Obi-Wan panted.

Quinlin laughed, "My turn. Get on all fours." Obi-Wan obeyed and soon Quinlin was prepping Obi-Wan with his fingers, lubing his own cock.

0o0o0o0o0

Anakin had walked into the apartment after a hard day at classes. Anakin sighed as he put down his books. Some of his physical training classes had been extra hard today, and so he had decided to skip his time booked in one of the practice rooms. It was ritual for Anakin to spend a few hours training after class. No wonder Obi-Wan was nowhere to be seen. Going to the kitchen Anakin poured himself a glass of water. Anakin let his thoughts stray to Obi-Wan. For some reason, Obi-Wan still treated him like the snotty-nosed 10-year-old Qui-Gon had picked up. It just wasn't fair. Anakin himself was nearly 18, almost ready for his trails! Anakin knew that as long as he lived with Obi-Wan together as his padawan, he would be seen as a child. It was strange for Obi-Wan not to except the truth, after all Anakin was by far an adult in more ways than one. He felt when he had first received adulthood when he had had his first wet dream about Obi-Wan, and that had been a very long time ago. He could no longer count the time he had spent on the shower floor jacking off to the thought of Obi-Wan, or the times he had drifted off in class with just the thought of Obi-Wan sweaty and half naked as he performed katas. Obi-Wan. Why couldn't he just accept that Anakin was old enough to choose who he wanted in his bed and who he wanted was Obi–wait! Was that a noise coming from Obi-Wan's room? Anakin put down his glass and took a step closer to his master's room. Just then he heard his masters voice cry out in pain. Obi-Wan! Anakin thought as he dashed thought the apartment.

Meanwhile in the other room, Quinlin had just thrusted his cock deep into Obi-Wan's tight entrance. "Ahhhh!" Obi-Wan cried painfully. After a second of adjustment, Obi-Wan turned to Quinlin, "You could have at least warned me, Quin!"

"What!" Quinlin laughed, "And have you clench all up! Yeah right, just hold on a second, it'll feel better in a moment… I am surprised at you, Master Kenobi, you've had my cock up your ass enough times that you should be permanently adjusted to my size."

"Erg," Obi-Wan groaned angrily as Quinlin began thrusting into him, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the air and – at that moment Anakin burst into the room.

"Master are you al-" Anakin started, stopped and just stared when he saw the two men moving sensuously together.

The two men turned to their disruptor. Obi-Wan cried out in surprise, looking around for something to hide himself with, and Quinlin stopped thrusting for a minute to laugh.

"So you've finally caught us Anakin," Master Vos said with a chuckle. Seeing the look Obi-Wan was giving him, he pulled his erection out of Obi-Wan's tight entrance with a squishing pop, and sat down on the bed. Obi-Wan too sat down after Quinlin exited him and quickly covered himself with a blanket. Anakin was silent, he was still too suprised to say anything, to angry and choked up to move. Quinlan laughed again, "I am surprised that it took you this long to catch us, especially how loud Obi-Wan is during sex."

Obi-Wan had gone red as soon as he had realized Anakin had seen the two having sex, let alone with him on the bottom! How come no one ever walked in when _he_ was having his way with Quinlin! Quinlin's new comment snapped Obi-Wan out of his thoughts and went if possible, even redder. "Quinlin! You're not helping!" Obi-Wan cried to his friend frantically. Anakin still stood there, dumbfounded. "Anakin, I know you must be a little confused, but-"

"Confused!" Anakin shouted, "I thought you only had sex with girls!"

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, "I would never tell you such a thing, I do not talk about my sex life with other people," Obi-Wan stated properly. Muttering under his breath, "Unlike some people."

Quinlin heard Obi-Wan's jab and laughed, "Yeah and it's no wonder the kid thinks you're still a straight virgin."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and turned back to Anakin, "Now Anakin, when I explained sex to you a few years back you asked me if I had ever had sex and I said yes, right? So what lead you to think, I was heterosexual?"

"Well-Well," Anakin stuttered uneasily, this situation had gone from bad to worse, and the fact that both men were sitting on the bed wearing little to nothing was beginning to make him aroused. "Well, I did ask you that and then I asked you how many people you'd been with and you went all pink and muttered, 'It will only ever be one', under your breath, and I thought it was Siri!"

Obi-Wan quirked his eyebrow, "If I did indeed say that I was referring to Quinlin being my one and only. Siri and I were only good friends; never lovers."

Quinlin laughed, "Obi-Wan being the type to mature early, and he was able to realize pretty quick he only wanted a man up his ass."

Obi-Wan glared at Quinlin, "I'm not the only man who like to be bottom!" He shot back angrily.

Quinlin shrugged the comment aside with a smile and looked back to Anakin. "Well kid you gonna join us or not? I may have been Obi's one and only years back, but things have change since then, Obi-Wan's not so opposed to threesomes anymore," he finished with a toothy smile. Obi-Wan went pink, and Anakin's jaw dropped at the comment. "Well? Your choice kid."

Anakin blinked and looked from one man to the other. Quinlin was eyeing him hungrily and Obi-Wan was smiling at him shyly. "Master?" He said looking to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded, "I wouldn't mind a threesome either," and smiled tenderly.

Anakin paused and then smiled as he stepped into the room pulling the door closed behind him.

Fin. (For now?)

Comments? Please?


End file.
